fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Certifiable Super Sitter/Quotes
*'Cosmo:' (Talking about Poof) Baby prune. The apple of my eye, the light of my life, the wind beneath my wigs... I had to keep a fan under my wigs while he's gone. ---- *'Cosmo:' (When Timmy comes in) Poof! You're home! And you grew a body! *'Timmy:' 'Cause I'm Timmy! *'Cosmo:' (When Chloe comes in) Poof! You're home! And you're a girl! *'Chloe:' 'Cause I'm Chloe! *'Wanda:' COSMO, (showing a picture of Poof) THIS IS POOF! *'Cosmo:' Poof! You're home! And you've been framed! Wanda, we gotta get a baby lawyer. ---- *'Punchy:' Shrimp on the barbie! ---- *'Poof (in Donald Trump voice):' I brought some friends home! Well, one friend and one harbinger of doom. It's gonna be HUGE! ---- *'Timmy:' Good job, Punchy, and Poof, just a suggestion. Maybe next time don't bring home a harbinger of doom. *'Foop:' Well, I would have gone home, but Mommy and Daddy moved without leaving a forwarding address... again. ---- *'Sammy Sweetsparkle:' Don't worry Foop, I'll use my my sparkle stick to turn that frown upside down! *'Foop:' [he begins to smile very widely] The smile! It burns! ---- *'Mrs. Turner:' Chloe, I heard you are babysitting. Would you mind watching Timmy's Dad? I can't take him grocery shopping anymore. He wiggles in the cart and grabs candies off the shelves. *'Mr. Turner:' Candy is good! Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme! ---- *'Timmy:' Dad what's with the helmet? *'Mr. Turner:' I don't really need it, it's just a fashion choice [Mr. Turner crashes into a tree]. ---- *'Chloe:' No matter how angry you are I'm never gonna give up on you because I believe deep inside you are good. *'Foop:' Hahaha! Now that is a joke! Much better than that yelling German thing. ---- *'Mr. Crocker:' Gah! I'm not-- AHH! A punching bag-- OOH! I'm the real Mr-- UUH! Crocker! ---- *[Vicky (who is off-screen) rings the doorbell] *'Mr. Turner:' Ooooh, the ding-dong sound means someone's on the phone. *'Timmy:' You need a better helmet. ---- *'Foop:' What's this? Thunder and lightning on a sunny day? Songbirds falling from the sky, followed by a bloodcurdling scream? *'Sammy:' There was no scream. *'Foop:' Wait for it... *''hear a bloodcurdling scream from Vicky (who is off-screen)'' *'Timmy:' This could only mean one thing. It's the most evil babysitter who ever walked the face of the Earth... *[A shadow of Vicky's face appears on the door the door comes down with Vicky holding a chainsaw] *'Timmy and Foop:' ...VICKY! *''Poof, Mr. Turner, Chloe, Sammy and Foop scream. Vicky manically laughs.'' *'Foop:' Does anyone has a spare diaper? It's for Skull-Bearie. ---- *'Timmy:' Whoa! Since when does our house have a dungeon? *''monitor appears in the room. Vicky as "Tricky Vicky" is on the screen.'' *'Vicky:' Since now! I did a little psychological profiling on you two, and I know what will make you coo-coo crazy! Twerpette! It's time to pay for getting all up in my babysittin' business! And twerp! You're gonna pay, just because I HATE YOU! *''floor turns into a treadmill.'' *'Timmy:' Oh no! The entire floor's a treadmill! (cries) She's making me exercise! *'Vicky:' If you want the treadmill to stop, twerp... just eat the brussel sprouts off the mechanical fork! *'Timmy:' Oh no, vegetables and exercise! SHE'S PURE EVIL! *'Vicky:' Now, Certified Stupid Sitter. Let's see how you deal with this! *''chute in the room begins shooting out garbage.'' *'Chloe:' No! She's... she's littering! She's a monster! *'Vicky:' The faster you pick up the trash, the faster it'll fall! *'Timmy (with a sprout in his mouth):' We're gonna drown in litter! Just stop picking it up! *'Chloe:' (cries) You know I can't! *'Vicky:' And for the cherry on top of your misery sundae, watch this! *''screen starts playing "Crocker's Dream Journal".'' *'Crocker:' And now, volume one through twenty-nine of Mr. Crocker's Dream Journal! Yay! Ahem. (begins reading from the journal) "I was dancing in a field with a beautiful young woman, when Mother pulled up in her rusty mid-sized sedan with an angry scowl and a case of foot cream!" Gah! Well, I guess this is really more of a nightmare. *'Timmy and Chloe:' NOOOOOOOOOOO...! ---- *'Mr. Turner:' (gasps) She's mean! I'm gonna tell Mommy... I mean my wife. Aah! She's got me on a sharp lease! ---- *'Foop:' What kind of madman would go for a date with that teenage gorgon? *'Vicky:' (pulls out a sword) What was that? *'Foop:' You are pretty! Don't hurt me! *'Vicky:' Everyone else! Tell me I'm pretty! *'Sammy:' I would, but my mommy told me never to lie. ---- *'Chloe': I don't even know who I am anymore?! ---- *''begins to play on his "Baby's First Harpsichord".'' *'Foop:' I thought this moment deserved an ominous music sting, so I broke out my Baby's First Harpsichord. ---- *'Sammy Sweetsparkle:' This may not sound very sweet, but... BREAK VICKY LIKE A TWO-BY-FOUR! ---- *'Vicky:' Sayonara, stupid sitter! *'Foop:' HALT! I will not allow you to harm Chloe! Her unwarranted kindness made my face leak. If you want her, you'll have to go through me! *'Vicky:' Huh, okay! *'Foop:' Badly played, but before I perish, grant me one last request. Say "Here, Punchy!" *'Vicky:' Why would I say "Here, Punchy?" *'Punchy:' Shrimp on the barbie! punches Vicky. *'Vicky:' AAH! A punching kangaroo... (laughs) I did not see that coming! *''takes the key off of Vicky's neck, and gets back his rattle.'' *'Poof:' Ooh! *''tries to hurt Poof with her chainsaw.'' *'Poof (in Arnold Schwarzenegger voice):' Hasta la vista, baby! *''shoots out a ray of magic at Vicky, shooting her out of the building. Vicky screams.'' *'Poof (in Arnold Schwarzenegger voice):' She won't be back. Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:Episodes Category:Season 10